villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Endolf
Resentful Knight Endolf is a new knight created by Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos for the Deboth Army in order to further along the evolution of Deboth. He is a major antagonist in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. He is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze, who portrayed Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) in Denji Sentai Megaranger. History Endolf was created to counteract the Kyoryugers' Brave. Endolf later appeared to the Kyoryugers after Dogold brought Kyoryu Black and Red out, and had effortlessly held them off, beating them back with his sword/gun weapon. He even was sturdy enough to withstand the Deinosgrander. It was only when Dogold's volatile temper caused him to lash out at Endolf. With the Knights fighting it out between each other, Chaos was forced to bring them back to the Frozen Castle to stop their bickering. Chaos then explained that Endolf is to deepen the emotions that the Army collects in order for Deboth to gain power that will resist the Kyoryuger's Brave, with Endolf deciding to work with Aigaron first, collecting Ian's resentment against the Sorrowful Knight for slaying Shiro, lamenting that he cannot collect the vengeful emotions Aigaron is emitting. He later worked with Candellira and in an elaborate plan with Chaos, forced Torin to succumb to the darkness within him. This caused Torin to fight against the Kyoryugers. After the plan failed and Torin came back to his senses, he was ambushed by Dogold who made him into his unwilling host. By Christmas time, Endolf's threat becomes a reality as he amassed enough resentment to manipulate Dogold and arranged his freedom with the aid of Combined Debo Yanasanta x345. Though stopped from exacting revenge by Candelilla and Aigaron, Endolf becomes Chaos's new right hand. Following Dogold's attempted rebellion, Endolf keeps Dogold under his personal control through a device connected to Dogold that causes him pain if he disobeys Endolf. When Deboth is awakened, Endolf is approached by Dantetsu who promises to destroy Torin. During the final battle, Endolf and Dogold pursue the Kyoryugers to stop them from reaching the Frozen Castle. Utsusemimaru confronts the two knights and Endolf uses his hatred to bind Utsusemimaru while Dogold makes the killing blow. However, Dogold strikes Endolf instead, destroying the control device, freeing Dogold from his control. He makes a powerful blow to Dogold, but the armor merges with Utsusemimaru and the two use their combined power to destroy Endolf. Arsenal Endolf is armed with the MunekagaMirror, the TekagaMirror, and the candlestick-like RosoCrusher gun that doubles as the hilt of his sword. Endolf also has the tendency of going overboard in a fight, no matter if his comrades end up in the way. After Christmas, Endolf received a green gem on his left forearm that allows him to harm Dogold via activating the "shock collars" around the Raging Knight's horns; however Dogold destroys the gem before Endolf's demise. Trivia *Endolf is the first Deboss Army character who is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze, a Sentai actor who also portrayed Shun Namiki aka MegaBlue of Denji Sentai Megaranger. *His name sounds close to "engulf", which is referring to his affinity of fire, as well as his motif of all-consuming hatred. *Endolf was not added to the opening credits with the other members of the Deboth Army after it was updated in Brave 27. The reason for this might be because of his fate two episodes afterwards. *His catchphrase is similar to Rita Repulsa's from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessor Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Mongers Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry